


Инктобер: Вольтрон-версия

by fierce_cripple



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Сборник из 31 стонарика (драббла строго по сотне слов в оригинале) по Вольтрону авторства чудесной help_im_constantly_disoriented. Каждый драббл будет публиковаться отдельной частью. Пополняться будет каждый день в течение всего мая. Инджой!





	1. Стремительный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inktober: Voltron Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279387) by [constantly_disoriented](https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantly_disoriented/pseuds/constantly_disoriented). 



> Перевод осуществляется в рамках собственного мини-челленджа "Сто на сто". Пополняется одновременно с аналогичным сборником авторских стонариков: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504997

Кит движется, как цунами. Настигает быстро и неумолимо; к тому моменту, когда ты понимаешь, что нужно испугаться — уже слишком поздно. Это ужасает, думает Ханк, представляя себе, каково оказаться на острие баярда Кита. Смертный приговор без суда и следствия.

Кит движется, как колибри. Был и исчез — не успеешь опомниться. Это забавно, думает Ханк, как губы Кита на его губах оставляют след, горящий ещё долго после того, как он сбегает. Как что-то настолько резкое, настолько упрямое, настолько скорое на расправу может быть таким нежным.


	2. Разделённые

Коран всегда видел жизнь как параллели и пародии; если соединять совпадения линиями, в конце концов сделаешь выводы.

Глупо то, что Лэнс и Кит в основном бодаются; почему, разве они не две стороны одной монеты? Один мальчик вырос в толпе, другой в одиночестве. Один мальчик теряется на фоне остальных, другой с лёгкостью поднимается к зениту. Почти комично, вообще-то, наблюдать, как Лэнс и Кит становятся правой рукой и ногой — символизм, на который Коран не сумел бы закрыть глаза, даже если бы захотел.

Символизм, похоже, не их сильная сторона.


	3. Яд

Синий цветами распускается сквозь грудную клетку Пидж. Цвет неестественный, она должна истекать красным, синяки должны быть лиловыми и жёлтыми.

Синяя проплывает перед глазами; синие глаза, синие доспехи, синее небо. Не её цвет, но боже, разве он не чудесный. Успокаивающий, даже когда боль срывается всхлип за всхлипом со слишком холодных, слишком синих губ. Глубокий, хотя она умрёт раньше, чем признает это.

Лэнс зовёт её по имени. Он испуган. Она не думала, что её достанут.

Пидж будет в порядке, повторяет Лэнс, пока она не теряет сознание и возможность его слышать.


	4. Под водой

Лэнс всегда любил океан. Холодный, полный смертоносных созданий, но без воды человеку не выжить, и как весело играть со смертью.

Посреди космоса нет ни капли солёной воды, а единственный бассейн в Замке находится на потолке.

Лэнс находит свой океан в ванне, слишком маленькой, чтобы уместиться целиком. Он включает холодную воду, обнажённый, и уходит под неё с головой.

Так тихо, и впервые за месяцы Лэнс находит покой.


	5. Долго

Принцесса Аллура никогда не понимала, почему её земным паладинам требуется такой долгий цикл сна. Альтейцам нужно лишь около четырёх варг ежедневно, но людям нужно семь по какой-то причине. Она выделила им три лишних варга; в конце концов, между людьми и альтейцами много различий. Кто она такая, чтобы лишать их необходимого?

Три варги — это прорва времени для ничего. Ничто влечёт за собой воспоминания, и воспоминания влекут боль, ни капли не продуктивную. Горе — хитрое чудище, которое она лишь начинает познавать.


	6. Меч

«Почему ты так любишь ножи, Кит?»

«Почему ты никогда не говоришь с нами о своих проблемах, Кит?»

«Почему ты отталкиваешь всех, кем когда-либо дорожил, Кит?»

Опыт подсказывает ему, что люди не заслуживают доверия; предательство, будь оно в чистом виде или в виде бездействия, гарантировано. Дарвинизм обеспечил выживание самым приспособленным, и он должен приспособиться, даже если это означает возвести стены. Он должен выжить, даже если это означает привязаться к объекту, который никогда не сможет любить его в ответ. Он должен выжить, даже если это означает, что он один.


	7. Стеснение

Дитя прячется за родительской ногой. Этот вид пугается человеческих улыбок, так что Широ не позволяет своим губам дрогнуть. Он опускается на колено и склоняет голову к слишком большим глазам, смотрящим на него.

Широ протягивает левую руку, живую и в шрамах. Дитя пялится на неё, снова на него. Он ждёт один, два, три удара сердца.

Дитя выходит из-за ноги и тянется к его руке. Широ берётся за маленькие пальцы со всей осторожностью, терпеливо позволяя тщательно изучить линии на своей ладони. Эта маленькая задачка — та, с которой он может справиться.


	8. На крючке

— Что ты готовишь? — спрашивает слишком поджарый, слишком худой парень.

— Палусами, — отвечает парень большой, как его сердце.

— Пахнет потрясающе, чувак! — слишком поджарый, слишком худой парень улыбается; сплошь зубы и дёсны занимают слишком много места на его чересчур узком, высушенном лице.

Парень большой, как его сердце, улыбается криво, улыбается гордо.

— Спасибо, чувак! Если хочешь, возьми немного, когда будет готово.

Слишком поджарый, слишком худой парень и парень большой, как его сердце, едят в шаге друг от друга, и сближаются.


	9. Визг

— Ты что… — Кит моргнул, и ещё раз, удивлённый. — Ты визжал?

— Не визжал я! — упирается Лэнс, и его голос звучит слишком высоко. Улыбка озаряет лицо Кита.

— Кто бы мог подумать, Лэнс «Портной» Санчез боится маленьких…

— Я не боюсь, Кит! — ровно отвечает Лэнс, указывая на инопланетное насекомое на полу. — Оно просто застало меня врасплох, вот и всё!

— Что, правда? — интересуется Кит, скрещивая руки на груди и ухмыляясь. — У тебя пальцы дрожат.

— Адреналин, — объясняет Лэнс, сжимая кулак. — Не боюсь я жуков!

— Как скажешь, Лэнс, — говорит Кит.


	10. Гигантский

В Замке Львов обитателей совсем мало: пять людей, два альтейца и парочка мышей.

Замок Львов должен быть домом для сотен. Он спроектирован как исследовательский корабль, разве нет? Он построен для учёных, докторов, ботанов, которые хотели лишь быть счастливыми и учиться, делать науку.

Коридоры пусты сейчас. Люди, для которых это место должно было стать домом, вымерли. Порой в тишине ещё можно услышать эхо голосов создателей; суетливых, смеющихся, созидающих.

В холлах теперь больше призраков, чем живых.


	11. Бег

Лето, и они смеются. Мэтт запыхался; Кэти, хотя у неё ноги короче, чертовски вынослива и куда более решительна. Она победит.

Осень, и они улыбаются. У Мэтта тёплый чай в руках; Кэти свой давно допила. Она держит его чашку, пока он прыгает на сухих листьях.

Зима, и они слишком мёрзнут для всего этого. У Мэтта с собой перчатки; Кэти, хотя и умница, но недальновидная. Мэтт отдаёт ей свои, понимая, что она и не подумает попросить.

Весна, и Кэти одна.


	12. Вдребезги

Забавно, хотя и немного грустно, как одно событие может изменить так много; закрепить связь между четырьмя разными семьями, которые и между собой-то толком не общались.

Это начинается с миссис Широгане и миссис Холт. Их сыновья — лу… были лучшими друзьями, и всё делали вместе; кажется логичным то, что смерть должна входить в определение «всего».

Затем приходит черёд семей Санчез и Лилофи. Потеря одного члена семьи, не важно, насколько большой, ранит бесконечно.

Некому оплакивать утрату последнего.


	13. Изобилующий

Они улыбаются, несмотря на минувшую долгую, беспощадную неделю бесконечной работы.

Лэнс говорит что-то, шутку, которую Аллура не понимает, и все смеются. Пидж крадёт кусочек мяса с тарелки Ханка, и хотя он изображает гнев, все знают, что это игра. Широ улыбается Корану, когда тот подносит ложку к его рту, и вежливо отказывается от подношения. Кит смеётся так громко, что у него вода идёт носом.

Что-то в груди Аллуры, яма, настолько долго пустовавшая, что она забыла, что было иначе, наполняется теплом.


	14. Свирепый

Есть причина, по которой люди говорят: «не дразни медведя». Оно того не стоит. По глупости, но мы пытались, и мы усвоили урок.

Пидж забывает, и всё же Ханк её вдвое больше и мог бы легко её пополам разорвать. В конце концов, он может быть робким, и тёплым, и заботливым; смертоносные создания едва ли часто бывают тёплыми и заботливыми.

Ханк испачкан не своей кровью, Пидж — своей. Солдат не шевелится. Это неважно.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Ханк, помогая Пидж подняться. Она не.

— В п’рядке.


	15. Таинственный (Кит/Лэнс)

— Не думай, что ты можешь меня запугать так, чтоб я делал, что ты хочешь, просто потому что ты носишь крутую маску. — Лэнс говорит уверенно, но всё портят его дрожащие пальцы.

— Я не пытаюсь тебя запугать, чтобы принудить, — отвечает фигура в маске.

— Тогда сними это и не нервируй меня, — требует Лэнс.

Фигура в маске молчит, но потом тянется снять капюшон. Нажимает кнопку на маске, открывая лицо. Лэнс улыбается.

— Как тебя зовут, незнакомец? — спрашивает он.

Галранец кивает.

— Кит, — говорит он.

— Ну, Кит, моё имя — Лэнс.


	16. Самое лучшее

Лэнс осторожно прикусил задницу Ханка там, где особенно мягко. Ханк подскочил; покраснел от кончиков ушей и до отметок, оставленных зубами Лэнса на его коже.

— Зачем кусаешься? — Ханк спросил и приподнялся на локтях, чтобы глянуть на Лэнса через плечо.

— Потому что, cariño, — Лэнс подвинулся на пару дюймов и снова обнажил зубы, — так следы дольше держатся. И вообще, тебе нравится. Даже не пытайся отрицать.

Ханк стал ещё на пару оттенков краснее и даже не стал открывать рот, чтобы поспорить.


	17. Изящный

Коран сделал шаг, другой, поднял руку, будто касаясь нежного цветка, и крутанулся так, что ни один волосок на голове не выбился. Казалось немного странным смотреть, как кто-то танцует без музыки, но он продолжал отбивать размер четыре на четыре, будто это его вторая натура. Просто, как идти и говорить. Шаг, шаг, подъём, поворот, взвешенный, как у балерины, ступая так же легко, что в комнате с гулким эхо царила почти тишина.

О, как он летал; настолько изящно, что никому и в голову не пришло бы, что он создан, чтобы ходить по земле.

Может, он и не был.


	18. Грязный

— Нет! — резко сказала Аллура, перекрывая вход в замок. Лэнс непонимающе посмотрел на неё.

— Что?

— Ты весь грязный! Я готова прямо сейчас тебя из шланга окатить, столько на тебе дряни!

Действительно, он был покрыт грязью, листвой, и чем-то, что могло быть навозом. Она, похоже, была решительно настроена не впускать его, пока он не отмоется. Он поднял бровь, и улыбка стала очевидно дерзкой.

— Это приглашение?

Щёки Аллуры залил румянец, и она смешалась на мгновение.

— О, да ну тебя, Лэнс. Пожалуйста, просто прими душ.

— Незамедлительно, принцесса.


	19. Облако

Он плывёт на чём-то тёплом.

Чём-то мягком. Нежном, безопасном и тёплом.

Где он, ещё раз?

Важно ли? Нечто спрашивает.

Нет, он полагает. Возможно, нет.

Голос зовёт, бессловесный и настойчивый.

Всё в порядке, говорит ему Нечто.

Он должен идти — это может быть важно.

Хорошо, соглашается Нечто. Но я буду здесь ждать твоего возвращения.

Широ открывает глаза. Лэнс склонился над ним, сжимая пальцы на его плече. Он убирает их, замечая, что Широ проснулся.

— Ты уснул, чувак. Давай, иди в постель.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Широ, слишком усталый, чтобы спорить.


	20. Глубоко

— Думаешь, мы когда-нибудь вернёмся домой? — Голос Лэнса повисает в воздухе, тихий и хрупкий.

— В смысле, на Землю? — спрашивает Кит и кривится. — Надеюсь, ты вернёшься в конце концов. Кажется, ты правда по ней тоскуешь.

— А ты нет? — Лэнс не обвиняет; ему просто любопытно. Не так уж страшно, думает Кит, поделиться с Лэнсом этой тайной.

— Земля никогда не была «домом» для меня. Для меня там ничего не осталось, так что.

— Я буду там, — говорит ему Лэнс, поднимая руку, чтобы пихнуть в плечо. — Если хочешь, mi casa es su casa.

Кит моргает, моргает снова, и ещё.

И улыбается.

— Я бы хотел.


	21. Яростный

Кит всегда был красным. Красный означал злость, означал страсть, означал кровь, вскипающую в венах, как пустынное солнце, которым он бредил.

Лэнс всегда был синим. Синий означал веру, означал надёжность, означал тысячи миль океана вокруг, на сколько хватало глаз.

Лэнс красный теперь, но красный больше не значит ярость, страсть и жар. Красный означает упорство, означает силу, означает любовь столь большую и глубокую, что она становится всепоглощающей. Он подгоняет форму так легко, привыкает так просто.

Кит чёрный теперь. Ощущается, как краска поверх, как фальшивка. Никакого тепла в небытии.


	22. След

Кровь — такая грязная штука. Густая, текучая, и её трудно смыть. Неважно, сколько раз оттираешь пол, моешь руки, стираешь вещи — запах остаётся. Пятна остаются. Память остаётся.

Широ знает, каково это, оставлять за собой след из тел. Порой ночами он ощущает, что тонет в этом; задыхается от резкого запаха металла и меди, делающих жертву стоящей.

Он никогда не смотрелся в красном, так что хорошо, что большинство пришельцев кровоточит пурпурным.

Иногда ему любопытно: после всего этого не должен ли он истекать пурпуром тоже.


	23. Сочный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Широ/Лэнс

Широ весь сделан из компактных мускулов. Все тренировки и стресс не оставили ничего болтаться. Лэнс сделан из постного мяса. Гибкий от природы, стройный и гладкий. Обниматься, ясное дело, может быть немного неудобно — кому по нраву тискать мешок костей или кирпичную стену?

Мышцы достаточно податливые, обнаруживает Лэнс, чтобы кусаться. Горячо и потно, и всё же кожа держится в его зубах. Широ, однако, не может; толчки, дрожащие бёдра, сдерживает стон.

Лэнс всегда любил мягкие, соблазнительные, податливые штуки, но это — это неподвижность, громоздкость, надёжность, к которым он может привыкнуть.


	24. Слепота

— Пидж, тебе даже не нужны очки, — замечает Лэнс, — зачем ты себе зрение гробишь?

— Красиво, — отвечает Пидж с ухмылкой, прижимает их к переносице.

— Нет. — Лэнс обвинительно тычет в неё пальцем, и это только наполовину игра. — Ты не будешь портить своё зрение ради красоты. Дай их сюда.

Лэнс стягивает её очки раньше, чем Пидж успевает его остановить, давит большими пальцами на линзы, пока те не выскакивают, и протягивает ей пустую оправу.

— И как мне очками сверкать теперь? — спрашивает Пидж.

— Небольшая цена за зрение, голуба. — Лэнс поглаживает её по голове.


	25. Корабль

«А Замок Львов всегда был твоим домом?» — спрашивает кто-то Аллуру.

Нет, хочет сказать она, но отрицание будит воспоминания о сладком цветочном запахе, и гладкой ткани, и тёплом солнечном свете на протянутых руках.

Нет, хочет сказать она, но отрицание напоминает ей о дождях и океанах, встревоженных цунами и лунами цвета её волос.

Нет, хочет сказать она, но отрицание говорит ей, что дом покоится в солнечной системе далеко, далеко отсюда, и хотя из пепла может подняться феникс, не осталось пепла планеты, мёртвой уже десять тысяч лет.


	26. Писк

Мыши знают о леди, чья мать была создана из лунного камня и звёздной пыли, чей отец вырос в лесу процветания. Под давлением растущей ненависти мать обратилась в пыль; в пламени войны её отец сгорел дотла.

Мыши знают, что леди выкована пламенем, сжегшим её отца, обращена в бриллиант тем же натиском, что сокрушил её мать.

Мыши знают, как леди душит розовый цвет; утрата ей людей, что носили розовый открыто и гордо среди пурпурных земель.


	27. Восхождение

— Возможно, я возвёл стены.

Отлично. Теперь кто угодно, кто это услышит, будет в курсе, что ты — социальный провал…

— Эй, чувак, — говорит Лэнс, — ты в порядке?

— Порядок, — пытается он. Слова вырываются и бьются.

— Ты не выглядишь в…

— Лэнс, пожалуйста, оставим.

Ага, теперь ты облажался. «Стены», которые больше горы со всех сторон…

— Лады, — бормочет Лэнс. — Если захочешь поговорить об этом, ты знаешь, где меня найти, ага?

— Ага, — сообщает Кит, слегка ошеломлённый неожиданной реакцией.

Может, он и построил стены.

Может быть, Лэнс знает, как по ним взобраться.


	28. Падение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Широ/Лэнс

Расскажи мне, как один влюбляется в другого.

Словно глина, Лэнс был пластичен; плавок; легко сломать и вылепить заново. О, но Широ касался его, будто он был изящным шедевром.

Началось ли это с первого взгляда?

Как Земля вращается вокруг солнца, Широ продолжал возвращаться к Лэнсу. Лэнс, недвижимая скала в бушующих водах; Широ, тонущий.

Началось ли это с улыбки?

Как просто Широ мог бы опустошить его.

Началось с поцелуя?

Как легко Лэнс увёк Широ.

Расскажи мне секреты любви, душа моя;  
Я отдам тебе сердце взамен.


	29. Плечом к плечу

Впервые, когда это происходит, они нервничают, и малость напуганы. Это странное чувство, пять сознаний вжимает друг в друга, пронизывает эмоциями, мыслями, идеями, будто бы они одно. Каждый прежде был только сам по себе, в собственной голове.

Чувство — эта близость, странная интимность — настолько чуждо, что должно казаться вторжением, и так и ощущается, пока не перестаёт. Они кричат и смеются, и пять сердец стучат, как одно. Череп кажется слишком маленьким, чтобы удержать все пять сознаний разом, но они удерживают всё равно.


	30. Находка

Коран помнит, как держал в руке (а может, в руках) детей — чьи они были, теперь уже не важно. Они все мертвы теперь, так или иначе; и дети, и всё.

Он видит немного Альтеи в этих человеческих детях — потому что это то, что они есть, правда. Все пятеро — пока лишь маленькие дети; пока ещё яркие и новые во Вселенной.

Он скучает по сладкому тонкому смеху и озорному блеску в глазах альтейских детей младше века возрастом, но, возможно, эти люди могут быть его новой Альтеей.

Может быть, он сумеет найти слово «семья» в этих детях тоже.


	31. Маска

Всё, что нужно — это улыбка, тёплая и добрая, и заботливая — чтобы Пидж разбилась на части.

Пидж не плачет. Плач подразумевает шмыганье и нежно-розовые щёки, и много слёз. Плач нежный.

Пидж рыдает. Это громко и грязно, льющиеся крики и сопли; нарастающее давление эмоций, вырвавшееся из неё, как гейзер. Это уродливо, рыдания; на это трудно смотреть.

Но Ханк терпеливый; осторожно держит её, крохотную, пока она ломается, бьётся на мелкие кусочки. Он немного боится, что если его не будет здесь, чтобы собрать её воедино, у неё не останется тела, в которое можно вернуться.


End file.
